


The Android and the Pirate

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Bruno's throwing a Halloween party, but there's only one guest he's interested in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorythebrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorythebrown/gifts).



Bruno wasn't sure why he'd decided having a Halloween party was a good idea, and now that his flat was filled with people, most of whom he didn't recognise in their costumes, he was wishing that he'd decided to have a quiet night.

"A pirate?" Bruno smiled at the sight of Alain's curly hair sticking out from the bottom of his hat, his vest showing off his greying chest hair as he glanced around the room.

"What are you meant to be?"

"An android." Bruno smiled, peeling back a flap on his arm to show off his circuity. Alain smiled at the effort Bruno had put into his costume.

"What's in this?" Alain held up the blood red punch, studying it carefully under the dim light.

"You probably don't want to know," Bruno said with a smile, scrunching up his nose as he took a sip of the punch, the flashing LEDs sparkling away as he lifted his arm.

"It tastes like petrol." But that didn't stop Alain downing it all, before wandering off in search of something more palatable.

"Kitchen is on the left," Bruno called after him, but Alain was wandering towards the balcony.

Bruno rushed after him, pausing to pick up two beers from the table filled with an alarming amount of alcohol.

"This should wash the taste of the punch away." Bruno handed Alain a beer, and he smiled at Bruno's choice, nothing fancy for him, it was one of the things that they had in common.

"Formula E's not the same without you."

"I still like the idea, but I'm having more fun racing in WEC."

"That's the important thing, that you enjoy the racing."

"It is, life's too short to not have fun."

Alain laughed, and Bruno felt at ease. He was easy to talk to, and Bruno had missed his company since he'd left Formula E.

"It'll not be long before all racing is electric." Bruno waved to someone in the distance, and Alain glanced over his shoulder, knocking off his pirate hat as he did it.

Alain laughed, and Bruno rushed to pick up the hat, brushing it off with his hand but he was only smudging his makeup all over it. He handed it back with a bow, making Alain laugh as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I've got to go play host, but I'll see you later."

Alain nodded, and Bruno wandered back into the haze of the party, the noise claiming him as Alain sipped at his beer. Bruno looked back, but Alain was gone, and he was glad that his costume didn't require him to smile.

 

"Are you coming to the club?" Filipe asked, and Bruno yawned, shaking his head as he mumbled his apologies.

There was the sound of people shuffling out and down the hallway, leaving Bruno's ears ringing with the silence. He thought about clearing up, but it could wait for tomorrow. Glancing at his watch he realised that later today was more accurate, but he would still think of it as tomorrow until he slept.

He flicked the lid off another beer, heading for the sofa when he saw Alain's pirate hat and he smiled to himself.

"I'll have to return you." Bruno picked the hat up, but he was surprised to see Alain sitting there, slumped down on the sofa, beer in hand. "I thought you'd gone home."

Alain patted the sofa seat next to him, and Bruno went to sit down, placing the hat back on Alain's head at a funny angle. He smiled at the result, and Alain fixed him with his gaze.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Alain reached out to hold Bruno's hand, intertwining their fingers as they both relaxed.

"I've missed this." Bruno slid down so that he could cuddle into Alain, not caring that he was smudging his silver makeup all over Alain's shirt.

"Me too." Alain moved so that he could wrap his arm around Bruno's shoulders, reaching out so they could hold hands as he gave Bruno a kiss on the forehead.

"I recorded a documentary on the history of drones," Bruno said, reaching for the remote with his free hand, "Do you want to watch it?"

Bruno was hitting play before Alain could say yes, he was one of the few people that understood his love of all things technological, and didn't make him feel like he was strange for liking it.

"Did you have a nice evening?" Alain asked, as Bruno made himself comfy, smudging more of his makeup over Alain's lap.

Parties weren't normally his thing, but tonight had been nice, because Alain had been there for him.

Bruno smiled as he traced little patterns on the side of Alain's hand. "I'm having a lovely time."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
